1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package including optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waveguide can be used to guide light from a light emitter to an optical sensor in a semiconductor device package. The light emitter and the optical sensor may be disposed in a cavity, or each in a separate cavity, formed in the semiconductor device package. Horizontal misalignment may occur during placement of the light emitter and the optical sensor in the cavity or cavities. Further, a depth of the cavity or cavities in the semiconductor device package may not be consistent, such that a depth tolerance of the cavity or cavities may result in vertical misalignment of the light emitter, the waveguide and the optical sensor.